Cycle of the Goddess
by smily
Summary: The peace in Tokyo is about to be shattered.


Smily&k2: THE LADIES OF KHAOS HAVE RETURNED!!!  
We don't own anything.

Cycles of the Goddess.

The city of Tokyo. Jubaan District.

For the past 10 months, the city had been experiencing an aura of peace and calm that had not been scene for almost 10 years. The sailor scouts had not been scene since the defeat of Sailor Galaxia. Darien Chiba had married his sweetheart of 3 yrs two yrs. ago. Kenji Tsukino had been one of the proudest men when his granddaughter, Rini, had been born one month ago.

And it starts.

A woman pulled her small child out of the man's path just in time to avoid being trampled. Darien didn't stop to apologize to her. He had to warn them. He looked over his shoulder just in case. Nobody was following him. Good. There was only one shot left. Only one choice left to him. The End Was Coming. Looking ahead, he saw his destination. The Crown Arcade. With the last of his strength, he sprinted to the doors. The Crown was full of customers that fateful day. Everybody jumped and looked as the doors were slammed open. There stood Darien Chiba against the doors. His crazed eyes were looking all over the place before triumphantly landing on some empty tables and chairs. Dashing over to them, he piled them in front of the doors. Once done with that task, he looked around once more, searching wildly for something. Suddenly, Motoki came out of the kitchen. Spotting him, Darien ran down to the counter and reached over, grabbed Motoki by the straps of his apron, shaking him.  
"PLEASE!!!!! YOU GOT TO HELP! PLEASE!!! FROM ONE MAN TO ANOTHER, HELP MEEEE!!!!"  
Motoki reached up and wiped at the spittle that his crazed friend had sprayed before replying,  
"Full Moon?"  
"YES. HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM???" Motoki merely arched a brow. The room suddenly went quiet at those words. Mothers pulled their children close to their breasts. Men checked their insurance policies. Rei made note to check her supply of earplugs.  
"I don't have to live with it. But we do have to deal with it" Looking over at the sailor senshi gathered nervously nearby, he arched the other brow. "Unless you can lock her up for the week? Say, on the moon?" The expression on his face was one of pure hope, crashing like the Titanic when they shook their heads. Sighing, he turned to his sister. "OK. Lizzie? You know the drill." Lizzie merely nodded, then knelt down behind the counter. When she came back up, she was sporting a red hardhat and clipboard. Stepping up on the counter, she raised a megaphone to her mouth.  
"OKAY PEOPLE LISTEN UP! CODE RED! I REPEAT CODE RED! IT"S A FULL MOON!!! I REPEAT FULL MOON! PREPARE FOR THE MAELSTROM!"  
A ten year old boy looked up at Lizzie with tears in his eyes. "But…but…I'm too young to die!"  
"Hey!" Another cried out "We were supposed to have two more months of piece! You promised!"  
Lizzie looked at them compassionately, "All good things must come to an end. Unfortunately for us, The End came sooner."  
Suddenly, with the force of an explosion the doors burst open, sending the barricade of tables and chairs across the room. And there she stood. The figure of everyone's fear. Serena Tsukino Chiba. She looked around the room happily, unaware of the tension thick enough to slice. Seeing her beloved Darien and her friends gathered at the bar she happily skipped over to them. In the sweetest happiest bubbliest voice possible she said,

"Motoki!Guesswhathappened!Rinigavemeherfirstsmiletoday!Lizzie!Doyouhaveanychocolates?" Then, like a switch, her voice suddenly grew deep and menacing like a slavering apparition that had crawled from the cesspool of a dark gods soul. "DARIEN, I WANT STRAWBERRIES NOW!!!"  
Darien only sank into the nearest bar stool, his hand going to his forehead as a headache threatened to burst from his skull.  
Amara rolled her eyes in annoyance. "This is ridiculous." She growled. Before anyone could stop her she marched over to the princess, placed her hand on the girls shoulder, turned her about face and said: "Just because you're on your period doesn't' give you the right to be a Bitch." Suddenly Amara was shoved to the ground as 7 excited females surrounded the Princess.  
"Are you serious? Her first smile? Oh, my gosh, it must have been adorable! So sweet! She's getting so big! I WANNA GO SEE HER!" The chorus went on like that as Motoki cleaned the dishes and Darien, wallowing in his own misery, murmured the barley audible words:

"The cycles….of the moon"


End file.
